Raison & Sentiments
by CaptainJay
Summary: Tout serait plus simple si rien ne devait changer. Mais rien ne serait si beau si tout devait demeurer.
1. Raison

_Vive les cours chiants en amphithéâtre qui me permettent d'écrire une nouvelle fanfiction sur ce merveilleux couple le temps d'un après-midi. J'espèce que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. La suite arrive très rapidement puisque rédigée dans la foulée. Au plus tard mercredi. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>00:00<p>

Ces quatre chiffres rouges clignotaient sur le réveil de Léon, le narguant, le défiant avec moquerie de le voir encore éveillé à cette heure, attendant de pouvoir enfin laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Mais le jeune homme refusait de se laisser vaguer au gré des rêves. Pas quand son colocataire était de sortie qu'il niait le droit de Léon à la tranquillité.

Gwaine, le dit colocataire, était parti boire un verre avec leur bande d'amis, laissant Léon travailler sur un projet qui lui prenait la majorité de son temps en ce moment. Le jeune brun avait tenté toute forme de chantage existante au monde pour convaincre Léon de se joindre à eux. Il avait dû concéder sa défaite et ce fut à contre-cœur que Léon ne put lui offrir qu'un sourire désolé pour récompense.

Celui-ci avait bien profité de ce temps au calme, loin de l'agitation tentatrice qu'il ne pouvait dissocier de son ami. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre la touche finale à ce projet envahissant. Et il se retrouvait dans son lit, à attendre le retour du jeune brun. Léon avait toujours eu ce côté protecteur, "mère-poule" selon les propres termes d'Arthur, et sachant le talent de Gwaine à se retrouver tout naturellement dans les ennuis, Léon avait pris l'habitude d'attendre le retour de son compagnon pour s'endormir. Bien qu'il ait toujours fait en sorte que celui-ci ne soit pas au courant de cette habitude qui ne tarderait pas à engranger un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du jeune brun s'il l'apprenait. Cela pouvait faire sourire les gens mais c'était devenu une habitude de Léon qui trouvait sa source quelques années auparavant, lorsque Gwaine était entré dans son appartement et s'était installé dans sa vie.

Léon avait vécu avec Arthur depuis la fac, les deux hommes honorant une promesse qui les avait lié de leur petite enfance à leur vie d'adulte. Les deux amis se connaissant par cœur depuis plus d'une décennie n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'adapter à vivre l'un avec l'autre. Cet équilibre avait été chamboulé le jour où Arthur avait décidé qu'il était temps de tenter l'aventure conjugale avec Gwen, sa petite amie de longue date. Sans que Léon soit au courant, Arthur avait cherché un remplaçant. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'université et il savait que son ami adorait cet appartement. Mais sans le loyer d'Arthur, ce dernier savait également qu'il condamnait Léon à quitter la seule véritable maison qu'il avait jamais connu. Arthur avait refusé de faire subir cela au jeune homme qu'il était venu à présenter comme son frère et il s'était donc mis en chasse pour trouver un nouveau colocataire à son ami. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps. Merlin, un collègue de travail s'était lancé dans une quête similaire à la sienne: trouver une colocation pour son cousin, Gwaine.

Lorsqu'Arthur avait rencontré Gwaine, il était certain que jamais Léon et lui ne pourrait vivre ensemble. Le jeune brun était bruyant, bordélique là où Léon était calme et organisé sans être maniaque. Cela s'annonçait comme une catastrophe en perspective malgré l'enthousiasme de Merlin à cette idée. Arthur ne l'admettrait jamais mais Merlin avait eu raison là où lui s'était fourvoyé. Léon et Gwaine s'étaient très bien entendu à l'instant même où le jeune brun avait aperçu l'affiche de Bowie exposé dans le salon. Lorsqu'il avait quitté les deux hommes pour qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance, Arthur avait vu dans le regard bleu de son meilleur ami que son départ serait vite comblé.

Léon avait redouté de vivre sans Arthur, le jeune homme avait été sa seule famille et même son seul véritable ami pendant des années. Mais tout avait changé avec l'arrivée de Gwaine dans sa vie. Son nouveau colocataire l'avait traîné de force à de soirées pub, le présentant à sa bande d'amis qui l'avaient alors accueilli à bras ouverts et le jeune homme avait alors appris à agrandir sa famille de cœur. Ils avaient bien évidemment pris du temps pour s'adapter l'un à l'autre mais Gwaine n'avait pas pris cette histoire de colocation à la légère. Il avait réellement souhaité devenir un ami pour Léon et ce dernier, luttant contre sa timidité, avait accepté. Les deux hommes, au gré de petits-déjeuners en tête-à-tête et de soirées cinéma, avaient lié une amitié très forte, qui titillait parfois la jalousie d'Arthur.

Léon n'avait tout simplement pas idée quand cette amitié était devenue plus pour sa part. Oh bien sûr! Il avait trouvé séduisant Gwaine à l'instant même où son regard s'était perdu dans les prunelles brunes et chaleureuses du jeune homme. Mais il avait fait en sorte d'oublier tout de suite cela. Si Gwaine devait devenir son colocataire, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à un quelconque désir de séduction. Il avait pris cette bonne résolution et il s'y était tenu. Et c'était sans s'en rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme qui était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Au fil des mois, la gentillesse de Gwaine, son humour, sa bonne humeur constante et l'attention qu'il portait à Léon avait suffi pour qu'il s'immisce sous la peau de solitaire de Léon et qu'il se fonde sur les os du jeune homme. Et même s'il désirait plus venant du jeune brun, Léon s'estimait chanceux. Après tout, Gwaine avait toujours fait en sorte que son ami ne croise jamais l'une de ses conquêtes au petit-déjeuner et il n'avait jamais annulé l'une de leurs soirées pour une jeune femme. Et il n'était pas bavard sur ce sujet. Bref! Léon n'avait pas à souffrir de voir Gwaine vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il désirait ardemment vivre avec lui.

La seule chose qui aurait pu éventuellement le faire souffrir était le flirt constant de Gwaine avec lui. Mais Léon n'était pas assez masochiste pour ne pas y trouver son plaisir. Si c'était tout ce qui le rapprochait d'une histoire entre Gwaine et lui, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. De plus, c'était plaisant d'être l'objet de l'attention d'un homme aussi séduisant et passionné que l'était le jeune brun. La seule chose que redoutait réellement Léon était le jour où Gwaine tomberait réellement amoureux de quelqu'un. Léon savait que ce jour-là, sa relation si particulière avec son ami changerait du tout au tout. Fini le flirt, les déjeuners en tête-à-tête, les batailles d'eau dans la salle de bains, les soirées films blottis ensemble sur le canapé. Il n'y aurait plus que les soirées pub avec toute la bande et même si Léon aimait cela, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à faire le deuil de leurs moments plus intimes.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée sortit Léon de ses pensées moroses. Le pas lourd d'un Gwaine passablement alcoolisé le rassura. Il écouta quelques secondes de plus, Gwaine était seul. Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte, Léon s'empressa de fermer les yeux. Sa porte s'ouvrit et Léon s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couette et calma sa respiration pour faire croire à son ami que le sommeil l'avait capturé quelques heures plus tôt. Léon était dos à Gwaine mais il pouvait sentir son ami se déplacer vers lui. Pas très discret dû à son taux d'alcoolémie, le jeune brun s'assit maladroitement sur le matelas. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et Léon était certain que s'il n'était pas ivre, Gwaine aurait déjà compris que son ami était réveillé. Le jeune homme frissonna lorsque le brun ôta avec beaucoup de douceur la couverture des épaules de son compagnon. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du jeune homme sur la peau nue de son dos.

Bientôt cette caresse prit chair et la main calleuse de son compagnon parcourra cette étendue pâle dans un geste tendre. Le souffle de Léon se prit dans sa gorge en sentant les doigts retracer avec douceur ses omoplates avant de se perdre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Gwaine laissait un chemin ardent sur la peau de Léon qui, embaumé par l'air frais de la pièce, le déstabilisait. Gwaine avait souvent des gestes tendres envers Léon mais jamais il ne lui avait offert de caresse aussi intime. Lorsque la main du jeune brun s'imprima sur sa chute de reins, Léon ferma un peu plus les yeux, mordit sa lèvre, serra la couette entre ses poings et pria pour que Gwaine ne jette pas un coup d'œil sur la devanture de son pantalon. La paume de Gwaine glissa sur le flanc de Léon avant de s'étaler sur l'abdomen de ce dernier. Il se figea puis se força à reprendre une respiration normale. Mais Gwaine semblait à peine avoir remarqué cette erreur de la part de son compagnon tant il était occupé à redessiner les muscles bien définis des abdominaux de son ami.

Léon hésitait désormais entre "se réveiller" et faire sortir Gwaine de cette situation gênante ou bien profiter de cette caresse et devoir attendre que le jeune brun soit installé bien au chaud dans son propre lit pour prendre soin de cette érection qui ne tarderait pas à se faire douloureuse. Léon était encore tiraillé par ce dilemme lorsque Gwaine se coucha contre lui, plaqué contre son dos et complètement nu. Toute sa peau criait ardemment à plus de contact avec celle de Gwaine. Celui-ci avait un bras jeté sur le ventre de Léon, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte solide. Son autre main se glissa dans les cheveux d'ambre de Léon, ses doigts dégageant la nuque du jeune homme, à la merci de son compagnon. A cette caresse inattendue, Léon ne put retenir un gémissement et il sut que l'autre homme l'avait entendu lorsqu'un souffle chaud taquina les poils de sa nuque. Le nez du jeune brun suivit la courbe gracieuse de cette partie de l'anatomie de son partenaire. Alors que son autre main continuait à se perdre sur le torse de Léon, mimant la silhouette de son sternum, Gwaine frotta sa joue contre les omoplates de son captif et celui-ci frissonna en sentant la barbe séduisante griffer sa peau.

Léon se laissa tomber dans cette brune chaleureuse que seule l'intimité entre deux corps pouvait provoquer. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi et Léon était persuadé que Gwaine s'était endormi mais lorsque l'une de ses mains se posa sur celle sur son torse pour l'ôter, ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens. Ce mouvement subtil sembla sortir le jeune brun de son état somnolent et bientôt, Léon sentit des lèvres parsemer ses épaules de plusieurs chastes baisers. Il laissa fuir la main de Léon qui n'osait plus bouger avant de coller son bassin un peu plus étroitement contre celui de Léon et ce dernier put enfin sentir le sexe chaud, lourd, tressaillant un peu plus à chaque seconde sous l'éveil du désir, creuser contre ses fesses. Il ne pouvait désormais plus douter de la nature de cette étreinte nouvelle entre les deux amis.

Les baisers remontèrent sur sa nuque et sa mâchoire, sa main descendait et s'insinua sur le renflement qui gonflait le pantalon de Léon. Ce dernier voulait se retourner, prier Gwaine de reprendre ses esprits, de ne pas tout gâcher entre eux, mais les deux mains de son compagnon lui refusaient toute raison. Il savait qu'il était perdu lorsqu'il commença à onduler son bassin pour rencontrer cette main fatale et il aurait pu pleurer la fin de son amitié si précieuse avec son propriétaire si tous ses sens n'étaient pas enivrés du plaisir qui se sculptait rapidement dans son estomac.

Coincé, pris en étau entre la main du jeune homme et son sexe qui s'animait à chacun de ses mouvements, Léon s'agrippa au poignet de Gwaine, caressant un pouls chaotique sous son index. Le souffle chaud de son ami haletait dans le creux de son oreille et Gwaine pressa sa main contre l'érection de son ami. Ce dernier refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, il préférait croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, juste le fruit de son imagination. Comment pourrait-il oublier le poids du corps nu de son compagnon contre lui? La chaleur de ses mains? Ses baisers contre sa peau? Gwaine lui offrait inconsciemment ce qu'il avait ardemment désiré depuis des mois, voire même des années. Mais à chaque caresse, il enterrait plus profondément la volonté de Léon de préserver leur inestimable amitié. Un gémissement, sonnant comme son nom, chatouilla son oreille et Léon grogna, cette voix si suave déchargeant un million de frissons droit vers son aine. Il put sentir le sourire de son partenaire contre son oreille avant que celui-ci ne grignote le lobe de cette dernière.

Le bassin de Léon accéléra sans que le jeune homme ne le lui ordonna, cette partie de son anatomie s'affranchissant des limites de sa conscience. Il rencontra à plusieurs reprises la main chatoyante de son ami, la chaleur de leur étreinte serpentant jusqu'au tréfonds de son abdomen pour dériver jusqu'à fleurir autour de son cœur qui déclamait anarchiquement son émoi. Cette morsure pécheresse se transforma très rapidement en une dégustation avide de sa peau. Le jeune brun suçait doucement le lobe de cette oreille qui s'offrait à son assaut sensuellement féroce.

Bientôt, l'étreinte de son bras sur le flanc de son compagnon le plaqua solidement contre le matelas. Le bassin du jeune homme se calma, se libérant de cette frénésie dévastatrice. Le souffle de Léon se cala en rythme avec les murmures de Gwaine et son torse se souleva avec excès alors qu'il tentait de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Se pouvait-il que Gwaine ait décidé que cette étreinte n'avait finalement pas lieu d'être? S'était-il réveillé? Léon pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. La brume de luxure qui flottait sur lui ne lui permettrait pas d'affronter cette situation gênante et de se justifier face à ce regard brun insoutenable, l'un des plus beaux attributs de son compagnon.

Cette soudaine panique dut rapidement étouffée lorsque le pouce du jeune brun redessina régulièrement la base du crâne de Léon. Cette caresse calma instantanément celui-ci et redoubla l'excitation qui lui vrillait l'entrejambe. La main sur cette dite partie du corps du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ambre se fit plus légère avant de disparaître complètement. Bâillonnant un gémissement de déception, Léon ouvrit enfin les yeux et baissa son regard vers son entrejambe. La couette reposant sur ses cuisses, Léon pouvait voir son sexe fièrement dressé tendre son pantalon. Un doigt taquin de cette main qui se voulait innocente se glissa sous l'élastique du vêtement et esquissa la taille de Léon. Un nouveau frisson déchira la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier et presque hypnotisé, il observa la main du jeune brun descendre sur sa hanche, le dénudant de toute protection. Le vêtement glissa jusque sous les fesses de Léon, révélant la peau nue au regard du jeune brun. Ce dernier ne cacha pas l'émerveillement qui se faisait entendre dans son souffle lorsque son propre bassin vint se sculpter contre celui de Léon, son propre sexe s'enfouissant entre la chair galbée des fesses de son compagnon. Les ongles de ce dernier creusèrent dans le dos de Gwaine lorsqu'il jeta désespérément un bras en arrière pour assouvir son besoin d'avoir ce corps musclé pressé un peu plus contre le sien.

Les dents du jeune brun avaient abandonné l'oreille torturée par son ardeur pour créer un collier de morsures le long de la nuque et des épaules de son ami. Le sexe de celui-ci était toujours caché dans son écrin étroit de tissu, cherchant désespérément à respirer à l'air libre. Taquin mais nullement sadique, Gwaine sembla se faire un devoir de délivrer sa proie de son geôlier. Le tissu s'ôta à la vue de Léon et dévoila son sexe, désormais à la merci de l'autre homme. La main de Gwaine se referma alors délicatement autour de l'entrejambe désireuse d'attention. Léon laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et sa main sur le corps du jeune brun agrippa la cuisse du jeune homme qui avait jeté sa jambe sur celle de Léon, avide de se fondre profondément dans le corps chaleureux de son partenaire. Ce dernier, sentant la pression contre son intimité, lâcha un murmure rauque, jetant sa tête en arrière alors que la main dans ses cheveux tiraient ses belles boucles dorées pour dévoiler sa gorge à la bouche amicale du jeune brun.

Ce fut ce dernier qui intima la cadence de leur étreinte. Son bassin ondula, exhortant Léon à le suivre dans cette danse sensuelle. Sa main se mouva avec plaisir et agilité le long de la dureté de son partenaire, le faisant frémir un peu plus violemment à chaque aller-retour. Léon s'enfonça dans ce gouffre chaleureux, toute trace de culpabilité désertant son esprit à chaque poussée de son compagnon. Son orgasme s'extirpa de ses fondations pour enfin s'ériger dans la moindre cellule de son corps. Gwaine lécha une bande de sueur entre ses omoplates, avec langueur, et cela suffit à ravager Léon, qui se libéra dans la main caressante de son ami. Ce dernier grogna comme un mantra le patronyme de Léon alors qu'il cherchait toujours avec pus de frénésie à mourir dans le giron accueillant du corps contre lui. Un dernier cri força sa gorge et ce fut à son tour d'exploser d'exploser, jouissant en longueur entre les jambes de son compagnon.

Le silence qui suivit fut à la fois effrayant et bienvenu. Sans qu'il y réfléchisse trop longuement, une larme tomba le long de la joue de Léon et alors que les deux hommes respiraient en harmonie, le jeune homme enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, désirant ne jamais plus se réveiller, flottant entre félicité et cauchemar. Dans la même nuit, en quelques minutes, il avait conquis Gwaine pour mieux le perdre ensuite.

Refusant de s'abandonner aux sanglots, Léon ôta son pantalon, ôta rapidement toute trace de la jouissance de Gwaine sur son corps à l'aide de son vêtement avant de s'enrouler dans la chaleur réconfortante de sa couette et de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme le plus exceptionnel qu'il avait eu la chance de serrer contre lui et dont il n'aurait jamais voulu se séparer. Un dernier regard sur le visage profondément endormi du jeune brun, puis Léon lui tourna le dos et s'abandonna à un sommeil nerveux.

**...**


	2. Sentiments

_Désolé pour les quelques jours de retard. Il semblerait que mon partiel de ce matin m'ait pris plus de temps pour réviser que prévu. Second et dernier chapitre. Promis, un jour j'écrirais une fanfiction bien plus développé sur ce couple si passionnant. Merci à Silk's Shadow pour m'être fidèle. En espérant que toutes les deux, nous écrivions encore longtemps des histoires pour alimenter le désert fictionnel sur Gwaine & Léon. Merci également à lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY pour sa review. Ca fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle adepte. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. (Je sens que je rentre dans une phase dans laquelle l'écriture recommence à m'obséder. En espérant que je puisse mettre cette nouvelle fougue à disposition de nos deux chevaliers préférés.) A bientôt je l'espère._

* * *

><p>Ce fut un frisson qui réveilla le jeune homme. Son corps tout entier était emprisonné dans une étreinte de fraîcheur désagréable dans la mesure où il s'était endormi convaincu de se réveiller en se prélassant dans la chaleur ennivrante d'un autre corps contre le sien. Il papillona doucement des yeux, s'habituant rapidement à la lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre. Son regard se promena sur les murs clairs, reconnaissant avec un plaisir sans nom une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avait toujours apprécié la chambre de son colocataire, beaucoup plus chaleureuse que la sienne. Gwaine avait longtemps pensé que cela était dû au fait que Léon en avait fait un espace sacré pour son calme et sa solitude. Ce n'était que très rapidement qu'il s'était avoué que cette préférence à sa propre chance avait plutôt à voire avec la présence de Léon.<p>

Après quelques secondes à observer les signes de vie qui jonchaient la pièce, Gwaine observa avec plaisir son corps nu. Bien que légèrement vaniteux, le bonheur du jeune homme devant cette vision était la situation. Lui, nu, complétement nu dans le lit de Léon. Il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps et hier soir, il avait enfin pu serrer son corps nu contre celui de Léon. Il avait enfin trouver assez de courage pour tenter sa chance avec l'homme qui avait rampé sous sa peau comme un espion invisible, pour ensuite prendre possession de son coeur. Il n'avait pas pu dire quoique ce soit, préférant laisser ses actes parler pour lui et dieu! quelle ivresse il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé devant les signes de l'intêret de Léon. Il avait eu peur de s'être fourvoyé sur les sentiments de son ami à son égard, d'avoir mal interprété les signes qu'il avait cru décéler de l'attirance de Léon pour lui. Mais ce dernier avait accepté ses caresses, ses baisers. Et Gwaine s'était nourri avec gourmandise de la moindre sensation, du moindre gémissement de son compagnon. Et il avait hâte de pouvoir offrir à sa vue ce que son corps avait vécu la nuit dernière. Il avait hâte de s'aveugler avec la beauté d'un Léon submergé par le plaisir.

Cette douce rêverie fut contrariée lorsque Gwaine se rapella que l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, de toute son attention n'était pas à ses côtés. Il aurait dû se réveiller auprès de lui, pour une foix désireux de rester dans le lit de son nouvel amant. Lui qui avait toujours déserté les lits témoins de ses ébats aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait toujours su que le seul lit dans lequel il resterait alors que le soleil brillerait haut dans le ciel serait celui de Léon. Parce que sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Léon était devenu le premier homme qui avait conquis son coeur avant de conquérir son corps. Et c'était cette place si particulière qui avait jeté le trouble dans l'esprit du jeune brun. Léon n'était pas un quelconque flirt. Il était son ami avant tout. Mais Gwaine n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner l'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait penser à lui comme son amant. Il avait pris son temps pour réfléchir avant de se convaincre que ce qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble serait quelque chose d'absolument formidable, qui valait le coup de prendre ce risque.

Gwaine sourit en sachant que ce moment qu'il avait tellement redouté et ardemment voulu était désormais là, prémices d'un bonheur qu'il espérait serait sujet à la longévité. Le jeune brun écouta de longues secondes pour tenter de localiser son amant. Lorsque seul le silence lui fit écho, Gwaine se décida à sortir du lit. Faisant fi de se vêtir, le jeune homme quitta la chambre qui avait été spectatrice de sa première union charnelle avec Léon et qui le serait encore pour d'innombrables autres fois.

Hors du cocon protecteur de la chambre de Léon, Gwaine put percevoir quelques bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine. C'était plutôt inhabituel que la radio ne soit pas allumée. Gwaine avait appris très vite que Léon aimait préparer le petit-déjeuner en chantant de concert avec la radio. Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, Léon avait semblé craindre la réaction de son nouveau colocataire avant que ce dernier ne l'entraîne dans une danse improvisée, ponctuée de nombreux éclats de rire. C'était alors devenu une sorte de tradition, se retrouver pour préparer le petit-déjeuner au gré de pas de danse et de la voix grave de Léon. Gwaine arriva à la cuisine de leur appartement et se pencha contre la chambranle de la porte, admirant avec plaisir le dos dénudé de son amant. Léon semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées, ne s'ayant octroyé pas même la distraction que pouvait offrir la radio. Le jeune brun s'était attendu à un réveil plus chaleureux mais il n'allait pas bouder son nouveau bonheur.

A pas de loup, Gwaine s'approcha du dos de Léon avant d'entourer la taille de son amant de ses bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour saupoudrer les tâches de rousseur de l'autre homme de baisers chastes sur ses épaules. Ce chapelêt de tendresse s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Gwaine perçu que la tension qui emprisonnait le corps de son amant ne s'évaporait pas, bien au contraire.

"Léon?" murmura Gwaine contre l'omoplate du plus âgé.

"Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais?" bégaya Léon, qui se mit à trembler entre les bras de son compagnon.

Gwaine fronça les sourcils avant de se reculer, confus, laissant ses mains reposer sur les hanches vêtus du jeune homme. Le jeune brun réitéra son appel mais son ami refusait de lui répondre. Il décida d'attraper les bras de Léon et le retourna pour lui faire face. Gardant la tête baissée, ce dernier évitait obstentinément de croiser son regard. Le jeune brun sentait la peur lui vriller l'estomac. Léon regrettait leur nuit. Perdu dans cette plénitude qui possédait son sang depuis la nuit dernière, Gwaine n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Gwaine ne perdait pas seulement un amant, il perdait également l'un de ses plus proches amis. Lui qui rêvait de pouvoir enfin vivre plus proche de Léon, allait devoir apprendre à vivre désormais loin de lui. Gwaine refoula avec colère les larmes qui menaçaient de briser ses paupières. Si Léon ne voulait pas de lui, il s'en sortirait avec fierté. Le jeune brun attrapa les joues de l'autre homme et l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit oublier sa propre souffrance. Léon semblait désemparé, pris au piège, au bord de la rupture, prêt à laisser les sanglots le gagner.

"Tu te souviens de la nuit dernière." murmura, presque incrédule, le plus âgé.

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens." s'exclama le jeune brun, confus face à cette remarque de son ami.

"Tu dormais." souffla Léon. "Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais." ajouta frénétiquement le jeune homme, cherchant à échapper à l'étau des mains de son compagnon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" s'amusa Gwaine. "Bien entendu que..."

Le jeune brun s'interrompit brusquement, prenant conscience de la situation. Léon l'avait pensé endormi, l'avait pensé inconscient de ses actes. Il ignorait que Gwaine avait voulu tout cela. Et il avait laissé Gwaine le caresser en pensant que ce n'était qu'un songe, qu'une impulsion dictée par le sommeil ou encore pris, par l'alcool. Gwaine se détacha brutalement de Léon et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. Il pouvait voir les larmes orner les joues pâles de son ami.

"Léon!" sa voix se brisa quelque peu. "Tu...tu aurais dû m'empêcher de faire cela." souffla le jeune brun alors qu'un sanglot étouffé de son ami lui brisait le coeur. "Je...j'ai profité de toi." grogna Gwaine, une rage sans nom contre lui-même possédant avec violence le moindre de ses muscles.

Le plus âgé releva brusquement la tête, le choc se dessinant dans ses larges prunelles. Très vite, ce fut à son tour d'aggriper Gwaine et de lui refuser le droit de s'éloigner.

"Non, non, non! Ne dis pas ça." implora Léon. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Rien fait de mal?" grogna Gwaine. "Je t'ai forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas." lâcha, acerbe, le jeune brun.

"C'est faux!" hurla Léon, secouant Gwaine comme pour lui faire entendre raison.

Gwaine se calma et scruta avec attention le visage de son ami qui s'était reculé de plusieurs pas. Il évitait de nouveau son regard et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

"Je...je voulais cela." murmura Léon et Gwaine sentit son coeur battre plus vite sous l'espoir que tout pourrait s'arranger. "Juste...pas comme ça. Pas parce que tu avais trop bu." souffla douloureusement le jeune homme, rivant ses yeux au sol.

Gwaine retint son rire en mordant sa lèvre et leva ses yeux plein de larmes au ciel. Qu'avait-il pensé? Avait-il oublié qu'il s'agissait de Léon, l'homme qu'il aimait? Léon, l'homme qui ne semblait jamais remarquer à quel point il était séduisant? Bien sûr qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la véritable valeur des affections du jeune brun.

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement, mais Léon semblait trop troublé par l'attente d'un rejet pour s'en rendre compte. Délicatement, il passa ses bras autour du dos de l'autre homme et ce dernier s'abandonna à cette étreinte, posant son menton sur la chevelure séduisant de Gwaine. Ce dernier caressa tendrement le dos de Léon , le laissant pleurer tranquillement alors qu'il enfouissait son visage contre le torse du plus grand.

"Je n'étais pas ivre." murmura Gwaine après plusieurs minutes. Léon se tendit de nouveau dans ses bras. Pour le calmer, le jeune brun se serra un peu plus contre lui et il sentit avec plaisir Léon le presser un peu plus dans ses bras, plutôt que de l'éloigner de lui.

"Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû tout te dire plutôt que d'agir ainsi." ajouta-t-il, son oreille reposant sur le coeur de son ami.

"Me dire quoi?" souffla Léon, nerveux. Gwaine pouvait le sentir dans tout le corps de son compagnon. Et il pouvait désormais sentir sa propre nervosité lui faire écho. C'était le moment de se mettre à nu et de déposer son coeur dans les mains de Léon, le laissant en disposer selon son bon vouloir.

"Que je veux être à toi." répondit Gwaine, se détachant du torse de l'autre homme et levant les yeux vers lui pour l'en convaincre. Ce dernier baissa également son visage et les deux hommes échangèrent le plus honnête regard qu'ils avaient partagé depuis que l'un était entré dans la vie l'autre pour la chambouler totalement. Léon, tout aussi tendre qu'à son habitude, se pencha pour poser son front contre celui de son compagnon. Avec prudence, le plus âgé leva sa main pour caresser du bout des doigts la mâchoire du jeune brun. Ce dernier sourit avec émotion. Il était dévoré corps et âme par le besoin de toujours être celui qui inspirait de tels gestes de tendresse à cet homme fantastique.

"Pourquoi moi?" murmura Léon et Gwaine détesta immédiatement la lueur de doute qui assiégait les sublimes iris azurées de son compagnon.

"Pourquoi pas?" rétorqua aussitôt le jeune brun. "Me crois-tu assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer quel homme incroyable se trouve sous mes yeux?"

Léon ferma les yeux et nia tout cela d'un signe de tête. Gwaine soupira silencieusement et sa paume vint recouvrir la main de Léon sur son visage.

"Je suis amoureux de toi Léon." souffla Gwaine. L'autre homme ne put retenir le souffle qui se prit dans sa gorge. "Et je crois que c'est réciproque." ajouta-t-il avec une hésitation presque imperceptible dans la voix. "Si ça ne l'est pas, tant pis. Je serais toujours ton ami. Mais jamais je ne regretterais de t'aimer." termina d'une voix douce le jeune brun.

"Et si ça l'est?" souffla nerveusement Léon, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans les prunelles chaleureuses de celui qui venait de lui tendre la main vers un avenir qu'il avait ardemment désiré.

"Ca l'est?" demanda Gwaine, légèrement amusé. Léon ferma de nouveau les yeux et hocha timidement la tête. Alors le sourire du brun aurait pu rivaliser avec la pleine lune sur une nuit noire comme de l'encre de chine. Le poids qui enserrait son coeur depuis de trop longues minutes fondit comme neige au soleil. La tentation d'accentuer la rougeur sur les pomettes pâles de son compagnon se fit plus forte que tout, hormis le bonheur qui lacerait tout son être.

"M'aimes-tu Léon?" souffla Gwaine, impatient d'entendre cette voix suave lui confesser ses sentiments.

"Oui." lâcha dans un souffle Léon en croisant de nouveau le regard mendiant du jeune brun pour plus. "Oui. Je...je t'aime Gwaine." répondit-il avec un léger rire qui trouva son jumeau sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, désormais officiellement, et le serra dans ses bras. Léon étreint à son tour le jeune brun et les deux hommes rirent un long moment avant de sa calmer, coeur contre coeur, apaisés, loin de la tempête qui avait balayé avec rage leur relation quelques minutes plus tôt. Gwaine monta une main sur la nuque de son compagnon et enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches dorées de cette chevelure tant aimée.

"Alors je te promets de t'aimer du mieux que je le peux." murmura Gwaine contre l'oreille du plus âgé. Un pouce vint caresser sa propre nuque, comme une promesse d'être le sujet de la même affection.

Ils restèrent enfouis dans cette chaleur de leurs deux corps, avec plaisir, de longues minutes avant que les caresses ne se fassent moins réconfortantes, moins innocentes et beaucoup plus aimantes. Les deux hommes s'en rendirent parfaitement compte lorsque leurs souffles se firent plus anarchique. Ils se détachèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre et, avec hésitation, Gwaine se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler ses lèvres contre la bouche charnue de son compagnon. Il laissa à Léon la décision de faire de ce moment leur premier baiser ou non. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur le souffle du jeune brun. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se défiler et de le laisser sur sa faim. Il captura avec plus de ferveur, mais sans se dépâtir de la tendresse de son ami, les lèvres de Léon et les deux hommes se perdirent dans la fougue de l'union de leurs bouches, exilés dans l'euphorie de leurs débuts charnels.

Gwaine s'accrocha avec violence aux cheveux et à la peau nue de son amant. Comment quelqu'un avait pu décider de se délier de cette langue ravageuse le dépassait complétement. Toutefois, il le remerciait parce que désormais, cette place si précieuse dans les bras et le coeur de Léon lui appartenait et il ne comptait pas faire l'erreur folle de l'abandonner. Ils s'arrachèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle avant que leurs sourires ne s'imposent sur leurs visages.

"Et maintenant?" sourit Léon, caressant de ses pouces la chute de reins délicieuse du jeune brun, déchirant quelque peu l'ancrage de celui-ci dans leur conversation, l'entraînant de nouveau dans la luxure de la nuit dernière.

Gwaine sourit tendrement alors que ses mains emprisonnaient la mâchoire de son amant et il l'embrassa chastement.

"Maintenant." répondit Gwaine avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner à contre-coeur de ce corps tant aimé pour pouvoir atteindre le meuble derrière lui. Lorsque les notes de musique parvinrent aux oreilles de Léon, celui-ci sourit de ce sourire que Gwaine aimait tant, celui qui montrait à tous qu'il était réellement heureux. Désormais heureux avec Gwaine.

"Maintenant. Petit-déjeuner." continua Gwaine en tendant la main vers Léon qui l'attrapa sans hésitation avant que son amant n'enlace leurs doigts et se colle contre lui pour une nouvelle danse, différente de celle de la nuit dernière mais tout aussi sensuelle.

La voix grave de Léon s'accoupla aux éclats de rire des deux hommes et rien n'avait changé. Et bien! Peut-être une ou deux choses tout de même. Mais le changement, après tout, n'avait toujours apporté que de belles choses dans leur vie.


End file.
